Some Plans Go Wrong
by neXI45
Summary: Sometimes even the best laid plans screw up. When Rinoa comes back at night, she's shocked at what she found out. WARNING: Disturbing.


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII and all its characters are property of SquareSoft. You can't sue me, and you wouldn't get anything anyways.

**Some Plans Go Wrong** by neXI45

Rinoa sighed as she entered Garden, recalling all the good memories she had of the place. Even though she had been gone for no less than half a day, she couldn't help but look forward to seeing Squall again. Her father had visited her in Balamb, and they had a long talk over lunch to try to repair their relationship. It had carried on into dinner, and she really wanted to go back to Garden to see Squall again.

It was nearing midnight when she headed for Squall's dorm, where she would be able to see the one that she desperately missed during all that time. But when she neared the door, she heard a muffled voice through the door that made her blood run cold.

"Oh, Squall."

She ran without thought, anything to get away from the ultimate betrayal. And what scared her all the more was that she could've sworn it was Quistis' voice. Her eyes burned with tears that dripped down her face. But she wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into someone that had been heading toward the direction she came from.

"Rinoa? What's wrong?"

Within two seconds, she had stopped moving, shocked at the voice she thought she had heard.

Squall's concerned face peered out at her from under his disheveled hair as she looked at him hold her. Frozen in spot, she wondered as to what could be more confusing than what just occurred. She wasn't sure if she was even awake.

Her thoughts were brought from her muddled thinking as Squall brushed her hair and wiped the tears from her face. "You alright? Why are you crying?"

"I – I thought I heard someone in your room."

"Huh? I got up like an hour ago because I couldn't sleep. I was waiting for you to come back."

A weird feeling passed through her, making her shiver. "Well, I'm pretty sure I heard someone when I was about to enter your dorm room."

"Let's go see who it is, then. Only you and I are allowed in there." With an expression of irritation, he headed back toward his dorm room, Rinoa by his side.

They stopped at the door, hearing muffled sounds. 

"Whoever's in there, they're very noisy about it," said Rinoa, blushing as she realized exactly what was going on in there.

"In _our_ dorm room of all places, though!"

She could hear Quistis' voice again, urging on whoever the 'Squall' in the room was. This time, she heard the 'Squall' say something back to Quistis.

"You're pretty good for your first time, Rinoa."

Both of them nearly collapsed as they flinched away from the door.

"Oookay, now that's just plain _wrong_. They think they're with us?!" Rinoa hissed into Squall's ear, wondering what had gone wrong.

Squall could hear the male's voice again. "Wait. I recognize that voice. It's...Seifer's!"

Rinoa and Squall blinked as the truth hit them in full force. Quistis and Seifer were the only ones in a bedroom, both thinking that they're with their 'loves'.

"This night's been really disturbing. I think we should go somewhere else to sleep."

"That's a good idea." Both of them walked toward Rinoa's dorm room not too far from Squall's and closed the door, making sure to lock it.

------------------

Morning came. Birds chirped. Squall and Rinoa went directly to Squall's room, and quietly and efficiently moved both of the figures into their own respective rooms. They prayed that the two still asleep figures would think it was just a dream or something and hoped that nothing would come out of it.

They weren't lucky enough. Closing the door to Seifer's room, the first thing that they heard through the door was "Rinoa, you in the shower?"

Quickly backing away from the vicinity of the dorm, they discussed the situation and decided that the truth would have to come out even though it'd scar too many for life.

Breakfast rolled around, and Rinoa and Squall were sitting together, eating breakfast. The whole gang showed up not too long after, all of them plopping down and taking a seat at their table. Quistis threw an odd look at Squall as he put his arm around Rinoa and Seifer's expression grew puzzled as he observed the two sitting together and eating.

Squall was the first to speak regarding the events. "Quistis, I wasn't in my room after 11 PM."

"What? Wait, so where were y–" Quistis' eyes immediately grew wide as what he said registered on her mind.

"Seifer? I left Garden in the morning and didn't get back until around midnight."

At that, Seifer paled. "Wait, so who was I wi– " His voice trailed off as he glanced over at Quistis. Both of them immediately started to sweat as the truth dawned on them.

--------------

Squall and Rinoa left Garden the next day, figuring that it wasn't a good idea to stay at Garden due to incidents like those occurring again. They were last seen heading for the Centra continent along with Angelo.

Seifer and Quistis married eventually, due to the consequences of that night. If they hadn't, they would've been kicked out of Garden.

Irvine, Selphie, and Zell were oblivious to the real reasons behind Seifer and Quistis getting together, but Irvine always had his suspicions after this day. Oh, and he got married to Selphie eventually too. Zell had no relevant part to this story, so it is assumed he's still dating the library girl.

--------------

A/N: Okay, Seiftis lovers, FLAME ME. In any case, this is IMO a much more probable version of how Seifer and Quistis get together. If you got a kick from read it, then I've done my job.


End file.
